


Lady Liberty

by BeHappyWithTheLittleThings



Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2020, America is fucked up, Americas gold brick road turned out to be tin foil, Angst, BLM, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Slam Poetry, The world is trying, Trying, and others not so hard, i am so bad at tagging, just some harder than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings/pseuds/BeHappyWithTheLittleThings
Summary: The yellow brick road in AmericaTurned out to be foilinstead of goldWe're too youngto feel this oldand I sit here wonderingwhat we could beIf only we could openour eyes and seeI am sick of waitingfor goodness to comeI am sick of hopingI shall take this knife of mineand peel back the molduntil I can pull the wormseating at the rinds of this dreamI will become that bricksmashing through stonewalland when the cockroachesemerge from the cracksI shall run after themwith a hammerI am tired of waitingfor the Gods to help
Series: Poetry From A Healing Hope And A Hope For Healing [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779160





	Lady Liberty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Greek Mythology  
> So here is some background
> 
> Zeus is the King of the Gods. His father was Chronos, the titan of time. Chronos killed his father Ouranus and was warned that one day his children would do the same thing to him. So when his wife Rhea (and sister the Greeks were weird) gave birth, he ate all his children. However, Rhea hid the last one, Zeus, and gave Chronos a swaddled rock instead. When Zeus was old enough he killed his father and freed his still living siblings from his fathers stomach. 
> 
> Atlas was punished by having to hold up the sky/Earth depending on what myth you are reading.

Lady liberty is kneeling   
It is hard for statues to kneel  
Like Atlas, pressure applied  
Causes paint to peel   
Until knees begin to bend

Were you doomed, America,  
Doomed to be Zeus born?  
You pried us from the greedy  
Lips of Chronos, tore   
Him open at the seams  
Set us free   
From the power hungry  
Stomach of a tyrant god king  
Then turned around  
And became the same thing

How many have you raped Zeus?  
How many have you, America?  
Bullets sink into stomachs  
Of people too young to die  
Who didn’t have enough   
Time to hide in a place where  
Evil resides,   
There are no lullabies to put  
Restless souls to sleep  
Do they haunt you, America?  
I hope you see them every time you sleep  
I hope their names bleed into every word  
You speak, every drop of blood gathering  
In your lungs  
Deep enough to drown  
I hope you’re six feet under   
Like they are six feet in the ground.

You say there is nothing you could do  
Like this is something new  
I would like to remind you  
Of time and time again   
I am told you will pray  
For souls that never become old  
We will be bold for those gone too soon  
You pray to a God  
But you are one  
You are praying to yourself  
And then denying responsibility  
You’re a committee of hypocrisy  
And timid me cowers at your  
Lack of humility over your  
Levity of the situation   
The gravity of it  
You are the sickness  
How can you be the remedy

You say there is no evidence  
As you shove through an audience   
Of resistance shoving the proof   
You beg for under your nose  
Lines and lines of prose  
Over how to keep us safe and sound  
We long to   
Break what has kept us bound   
Rope chafes my hands  
Let me rip Australia from the sea floor  
Drag it over these bloody boards  
To your corrupted court doors  
Too large and wet and muddy  
To ignore   
We have found ways  
This is not four score  
And seven years ago

Lady Liberty is kneeling, America  
You have turned her into Atlas  
I will not be your Pompeii  
I will not simply watch as ash   
Buries me into smashed remains  
I will not lay down and die  
Achilles said ‘there are   
No deals between lions and man  
I will lodge open my jaw  
And swallow you raw.’  
Your jaw is wide now America  
Like the one that tried to swallow  
You all those years ago  
I will not let you swallow me   
I have had enough of sorrow  
This slaughter has to end  
I am left only with a wildfire  
A beast inside that will   
Crush your bones and eat the marrow  
Fire will burn this forest to the ground  
Like the hills of California  
And turn the soil over fertile  
I will till it until it is no longer barren  
Will it to grow fruit that is sweet  
Instead of this bitterness  
I lick bare off my teeth  
[If you will not let me savor it  
I will turn to a meal of predators  
To one of meat  
If you make me bow one more time  
At the feet of a god king  
I will become a more gruesome version of   
Rhea and unlike against your father   
You will not succeed  
I will eat you raw]

There may be no deals between  
Man and lion  
But I need no deals  
I do not wish to appeal to your  
Greedy teeth, little lion  
Your fate is sealed  
And I would like to remind  
You that it was you   
That put this gun in my hand  
America

Lady Liberty will stand  
Just you wait America

There are no bargains  
This time, America

**Author's Note:**

> Be Brave. Be Courageous. Be Kind. 
> 
> "Welcome babies. This is Earth. It is hot in the summer and cold in the winter. It is round and wet and crowded. On the outside, babies, you will live a hundred years. There is only one rule here, babies. God Damn it, babies, you have to be kind"


End file.
